Students of Lust
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Just another night at the Garrison University. Coach!Porthos/Swimmer!Aramis, Professor!Athos/Student!d'Artagnan. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1: PorthosAramis

**Students of Lust**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Just another night at the Garrison University.**

 **University AU.**

 **Coach!Porthos/Swimmer!Aramis**

 **Professor!Athos/Student!d'Artagnan.**

 **Pairing: Athos/d'Artagnan, Porthos/Aramis**

 **Warning: teasing, bathing suit, shower sex, dildo, anal sex, Dom/sub undertones, dirty talk**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own The Musketeers**

 **Students of Lust**

 **Chapter One**

 **Coach!Porthos/Swimmer!Aramis**

Porthos crossed his arms as he watched the solo swimmer in the pool do lap after lap. Well no one could say Aramis wasn't committed to something when he decided to give it his all. He watched the muscles in Aramis' back flex and ripple as he did powerful strokes. Porthos shook his head and shifted on his feet to take his mind off the idea of what Aramis' back would feel like under his hands.

"Thank you for staying late with me Coach." Aramis spoke up, voice echoing as he pulled himself up out of the water. Droplets of water running down his toned body and dripping off the ends of his hair when he pulled off the swimmers cap and goggles his eyes sparkling as he beamed at Porthos and Damnit he fell in love even more.

"I told you to call me Porthos." Porthos cleared his throat as he shifted so his clipboard was at waist level to hide his growing erection. He had of course heard rumors about Aramis, but he refused to believe them and even if they were true he didn't care. Aramis was something else, something special that Porthos couldn't put his finger on.

"Whatever you say Coach, I'm going to hit the showers." Aramis winked as he sauntered towards the locker rooms, his ass being shown off perfectly in his one size too small speedo that he took to wearing when he was staying late after practice, that was always how Porthos knew he was going to be extra late in getting back to his flat.

"Alright, I'm going to clean up here." Porthos said trying not to stare at Aramis retreating form.

Porthos quickly cleaned up what remained of the practice and glanced up at the clock, sometime had passed and Aramis still hadn't emerged from the locker room. Feeling a bit confused and uneasy Porthos entered the locker room, he raised an eyebrow when he heard the water running still and a low groan that had Porthos step towards the showers.

Porthos breath got caught in his throat at the sight of Aramis completely naked under the spray of water. His hair was hanging limply over his face, head ducked down towards his chest. One hand was braced against the ledge in front of him and his other hand slowly palming his erection. Porthos swallowed as he felt the front of his sweatpants start to grow tighter at the sight and sounds Aramis was emitting.

Porthos took a risk and cleared his throat as he stepped closer, not being able to stop himself. Aramis gasped as he whirled around, hand flat against his cock now in an unconscious effort to hide himself.

"Porthos!" Aramis blushed, looking down but he blinked when he saw the outline of Porthos erection and a smile appeared on his lips.

"See something you like?" Aramis slowly removed his hand from his cock and he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his hips forward.

"I think I do." Porthos said in a low voice as he tugged off his hoodie as he stepped under the spray of water pressing against Aramis. His hands came up to cradle Aramis' face, locking eyes with him.

"I want to kiss you Aramis, can I?" Porthos asked permission in a soft voice.

"Please." Aramis whispered, like he had been waiting for this for a long time. Porthos sealed their lips together in a heated kiss

Porthos devoured Aramis' mouth, hands running down Aramis' back and over the firm globes of his ass tugging him tighter to his own body. Both groaning when their erections brushed against each other. Aramis gripped Porthos' curly hair as he rutted against Porthos, desperate for friction. Porthos slid his fingers between Aramis' ass cheeks making Aramis groan into their kiss.

"Tighter than I expected if one were to believe the rumors." Porthos mused aloud when he broke their kiss as he pressed his finger against Aramis' hole making the swimmer spread his legs a bit more and hips jerking upwards.

"I don't bend over for every guy I meet." Aramis huffed.

"You sure about that?" Porthos teased kissing the man's shoulder.

"Just go check my duffle bag would you?" Aramis rolled his eyes at the larger man. Porthos hummed as he planted another kiss against Aramis' neck before wandering over to where Aramis locker was open.

He saw what Aramis wanted him to find almost instantly and his cock strained against his wet sweatpants as he traced the large dildo as it clicked into place. This was why Aramis stayed behind after practice; he fucked himself in the shower with this toy when no one was around.

"This is rather naughty of you Aramis." Porthos rejoined Aramis in the shower, letting the water from the showerhead wet the length of the dildo. Aramis blushed at the husky tone as he looked over his shoulder.

"I was hoping one day you would walk in on me fucking myself on that toy and join me." Aramis spoke in a seductive tone that had Porthos pressing the pads of his fingers against Aramis' hole again, teasing the rim.

"What a sight that would have been." Porthos bit lightly at Aramis' shoulder wary of leaving marks behind.

"Still can be, I think I might need some… Preparation before I take this monster." Aramis reached back and groped the outline of Porthos erection making the larger man groan at the sudden touch.

"A very good idea, when was the last time you opened yourself up?" Porthos asked curiously.

"Last night." Aramis admitted unashamed before he gasped loudly body arching as Porthos eased the head of the dildo into him, the toy sliding in with little resistance.

"A little warning would have, ngh, been nice." Aramis panted as he rested his forehead against the tiles of the showers in front of him.

"I'm going to fuck you with this little toy until you're nice and open for me. Then I'm going to pound this cute ass of yours until you beg me to come and I'll have to carry you out of here. How is that for warning?" Porthos promised in a low, rumbling voice right in Aramis' ear. Kissing behind it as he slid the rest of the toy into Aramis enjoying the way Aramis gasped and his body shuddered against his own.

"That sounds, ahhh, wonderful." Aramis breathed out leaning his head back against Porthos while pushing his hips back trying to get Porthos to move the dildo.

Porthos chuckled as he did what Aramis so obviously wanted, he started to thrust the toy in and out of Aramis while wrapping his free arm around Aramis waist to steady him as Aramis' hips start to move on their own. Aramis groaned unashamedly enjoying the feeling of Porthos behind him, his erection poking his thigh and the strength behind the thrusts of the dildo in and out of him.

"Such a needy little thing aren't you?" Porthos teased kissing down Aramis' neck.

"Only, for ahhh, you and your, ngh, cock _Coach._ " Aramis breathed out and Porthos sucked in a breath at the lusty way that Aramis said his title and he swore he just got harder.

"You liked that huh Coach?" Aramis wiggled his hips having felt Porthos' reaction to that name.

"Be careful or I'll have to bend you over and spank you." Porthos muttered.

"Promises, promises." Aramis smirked as he kissed Porthos cheek. "Now get this toy out of me and get that monster cock of yours inside of me."

"Bossy little thing aren't you?" Porthos laughed, somehow sounding fond as he did what Aramis asked of him.

He slowly eased the toy out, dropping it onto the ground while using his free hand to tug his sweatpants down enough for his large erection to spring free, hitting against Aramis ass. Aramis groaned at the touch and pushed his ass back more feeling empty now and needing more.

"I'll go slow, don't want to break you too badly. Not yet at least." Porthos chuckled as he held himself steady as he eased the head of his cock into Aramis' open, twitching hole. Both groaned loudly at he sensations that they both were suddenly experiencing. Porthos gripped Aramis' hips to keep him self balanced while Aramis grabbed onto the ledge in front of him tighter as he relaxed around Porthos as he inched his massive cock into him.

"God Coach, you really are as big as you felt. Fuck if I had known I would have let you walk in on me ages ago." Aramis babbled as he arched his back as Porthos bottomed out while leaning down to kiss down his wet spine.

"If I known how much you wanted me, I would have bent you over the first time you walked into the pool." Porthos rumbled as he slowly started to thrust in and out of Aramis in short movements still letting Aramis adjust to his girth.

"I think you're the biggest I've ever taken, but fuck if you don't move right now Porthos I swear." Aramis trailed off into a loud groan as Porthos slammed back into his mouthy swimmer.

"Are you always this verbal during sex or am I just not fucking you hard enough?" Porthos laughed breathlessly, actually enjoying Aramis commentary.

"Both." Aramis said cheekily before it turned into a low, drawn out groan when Porthos pushed back in harder and deeper than before making his cock brush against Aramis prostrate.

"Ask and you shall receive." Porthos promised as he leaned down to nip at the skin behind Aramis' ear, intent on leaving a mark.

"More Porthos, please I need more." Aramis begged, eyes rolling up into his head as he gripped the wall tighter as he was rocked forward by the power behind Porthos' thrusts. Porthos' fingers dug into Aramis hips as his hips stuttered as he approached his orgasm. He snaked one hand around to stroke Aramis neglected cock making Aramis almost scream as he came moments after he was touched. Porthos wrapped his forearm around Aramis' waist to keep him upright as he chased his own orgasm, pulling out just in time so he came over Aramis' ass and back of his thighs that the water washed away.

The two stayed pressed together like that for a while, their heavy breathing echoing in the now eerily silent locker room over the water hitting the tiled floor.

"You really will have to carry me out of here now you know." Aramis said breathlessly.

"I'm alright with this." Porthos pressed a kiss to Aramis' cheek chuckling lightly.

"Good because you're stuck with me now Coach." Aramis teased.

"I think I can handle you." Porthos promised and Aramis hummed already looking forward to it.

Later that night, both were fully dressed but Aramis was being cradled to Porthos chest as Porthos walked them out into the parking lot towards Porthos car. Aramis peered around and spotted d'Artagnan being helped towards Professor Athos' car by the man himself. The longhaired man waved slightly at Aramis who just winked over Porthos shoulder before nuzzling his face into Porthos' neck.

"So did you enjoy that?" Porthos asked curiously.

"Is it really role play if this is what we do in real life?" Aramis asked and Porthos chuckled.

"I'm not sure, but I know I enjoyed it." Porthos pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"I did too." Aramis smiled, eyes closing as exhaustion took over.


	2. Chapter 2: Athosd'Artagnan

**Students of Lust**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Just another night at the Garrison University.**

 **University AU.**

 **Coach!Porthos/Swimmer!Aramis**

 **Professor!Athos/Student!d'Artagnan.**

 **Pairing: Athos/d'Artagnan, Porthos/Aramis**

 **Warning: butt plug, teasing, blow job under a desk, light spanking, Dom/sub, anal sex, light exhibition**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own The Musketeers**

 **Students of Lust**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Professor!Athos/ Student!d'Artagnan**

"Evening Professor." d'Artagnan waltzed into Athos' classroom, the room empty of students. The older man was sitting behind his desk, grading papers.

"Already?" Athos looked up, surprise on his face as d'Artagnan approached his desk, swaying his hips with a smirk on his face.

"Time passes quickly, my last class finished hours ago and here I was waiting for you at home and it turns out you are still here." d'Artagnan stuck out his lower lip, using his foot he pushed the wheeled chair Athos was sitting on back a bit.

Athos allowed d'Artagnan to settle between him and the his desk, smiling when d'Artagnan used his foot to tug him back so d'Artagnan was standing between his now parted legs.

"I am sorry about that love, you did say you were going to study with Constance tonight." Athos stated confused.

"I was and we did. You've been here for hours 'Thos." d'Artagnan said seriously before his face turned playful. "I've been so lonely since you weren't there."

"Oh? What did you do to ease that?" Athos asked curiously, resting his hands on d'Artagnan's hips, long fingers groping at his lover's firm ass.

"Why don't you bend me over and see Professor?" d'Artagnan asked in a low, seductive voice.

"Well you did interrupt my work." Athos mused over the idea as he ran his hands over d'Artagnan's ass and down the back of his thighs.

"Then maybe you should punish me." d'Artagnan reached forward to grasp Athos by his tie, pulling him into a heated kiss.

"That is a very good idea, but Treville will be stopping by any minute now." Athos hated to be interrupted when things were getting good.

"Then you better be good at acting Professor." d'Artagnan winked as he pushed Athos back, sinking to his knees shuffling back a bit so he was hidden under the table, a wicked smile on his lips as he tugged the chair back into place.

Athos' breathing hitched when he felt d'Artagnan unzip his slacks, easily taking his cock out of his pants. He gritted his teeth as he felt the heaven that was d'Artagnan's mouth wrap around the head of his cock.

"Shit." Athos growled low in his throat as d'Artagnan started to languidly lick and suck at his cock.

"Professor la Fère? Is this a good time?" Dean Treville poked his head into the classroom. Athos felt his eye twitch as d'Artagnan started to fondle his balls teasingly, d'Artagnan knew exactly what he was doing and how to bring Athos right to the edge.

Athos couldn't exactly say no as from Treville's view, Athos was alone in his classroom, just grading.

"Of course Treville." Athos said, voice straining lightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you got the memo, you know the one that said please response in the subject line?" Treville crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes Treville I got the memo and I did actually respond this time. Now if you don't mind, I have a long night ahead of me." Athos gestured at the paper's on his desk, swallowing hard as d'Artagnan started to slowly bob his head, flicking his tongue over the slit on the head of Athos' cock teasingly. 

"Ah of course, oh there it is. I really need a new phone, sorry for interrupting you Athos, have a good night and good luck with all that paper work." Treville looked up from fiddling on his phone, he gave Athos a nod before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Athos let out a quiet groan before he pushed himself away from his desk, d'Artagnan allowing Athos' cock to fall from his lips. He looked up at Athos, lips shinny with salvia and pre-cum. His cheeks were flushed and eyes blown wide, looking far too pretty there on his knees.

"You will be the death of me d'Artagnan." Athos murmured as he reached down to cup his lover's cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip watching as d'Artagnan's let his jaw drop wantonly.

"Please Professor." d'Artagnan whimpered and Athos felt a bead of pre-cum slide down the side of his erection.

"Over my desk." Athos ordered and watched d'Artagnan rise to his feet after moving out of the shelter of his desk. d'Artagnan made himself comfortable over the side of Athos' desk, jean clad ass presenting itself to Athos.

Athos stood up from his chair and ran a hand over the upturn swell of d'Artagnan's ass before bringing his hand down lightly. d'Artagnan let out a soft moan and wiggled his hips obviously wanting more.

"Greedy little thing aren't we?" Athos chuckled as he worked open d'Artagnan's jeans and slid them down around d'Artagnan's thighs. He noted pleased that his lover had gone commando under those sinfully tight jeans as he stroked d'Artagnan's cock, feeling it grow harder under his touch.

Athos pulled his hand away making d'Artagnan whine with need. Athos grasped d'Artagnan's ass cheeks and pulled them apart and smirked at the sight of a plug inside of his lover, now knowing what d'Artagnan had done in his time alone before coming here. 

"You came prepared I see?" Athos purred into d'Artagnan's ear, nipping it slightly as he wrapped his fingers around the base of the plug and slowly tugged it out drawing out a low gasp from d'Artagnan until it was completely out, leaving d'Artagnan feeling strangely empty.

"Didn't want to waste any time, I need you so bad Professor." d'Artagnan arched his back, turning his head to the side to look at the older man. His long hair was falling over his eyes and mouth open as he breathed heavily.

"Your wish is my command darling." Athos pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's lips as he took his manhood in his hand and eased himself into d'Artagnan's prepared hole. Both groaning loudly, voices echoing in the classroom as they both were filled with pleasure and heat from the other.

"Mm, Professor. You feel so good inside of me." d'Artagnan groaned out, back arching and hips grinding back against Athos, already adjusted to having Athos inside of him.

"d'Artagnan you're still so tight around me, fuck." Athos swore under his breath as he gripped d'Artagnan's hips tighter before he drew his hips back and slammed them forward sending him self deeper into d'Artagnan.

This made the other man gave a strangled noise as his eyes rolled up into his head. His hands gripped the edge of the table as Athos began to relentlessly pound into him, knowing d'Artagnan could take it and want it like that. d'Artagnan groaned unashamed in pleasure as Athos's cock was nailed against his prostate over and over again.

"Professor, please, please, please." d'Artagnan chanted, unable to hold his needy noises in, groaning louder when Athos brought his right hand down on his ass cheek every so often.

"Do you want me to come inside of you and plug your tight little ass up so I can fuck your wet and loose hole the moment we get home?" Athos bit at the lobe of d'Artagnan's ear, whispering filthy promises as he did so.

"Oh, yes, yes!" d'Artagnan let his head drop down against the desk top, ignoring the paper's that were sure to be a mess after this.

"You can come after I do, does that sound good to you?" Athos ran a hand down d'Artagnan's bowed, quivering back.

"Yes Professor." d'Artagnan agreed the desk muffling his voice where he was hiding his face, groaning loudly now.

"Good boy." Athos grunted before focusing on fucking d'Artagnan as well as he could, wanting to pleasure both of them.

From the sinful sounds d'Artagnan was making and the way his body was moving back against him and flexing around him on almost every thrust Athos was succeeding.

Athos felt heat build up in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close; he reached around to start stroking d'Artagnan's cock quickly, wanting d'Artagnan to come moments after he did.

"Are you close darling?" Athos asked, kissing down d'Artagnan's neck and shoulder blades.

"Yes, oh Gods Athos I'm so close." d'Artagnan babbled, reaching back to grab Athos' still pistoning hips for support or just something to ground himself.

"Come with me d'Artagnan." Athos changed his mind as he thrusted back into d'Artagnan with one hard thrust as he kissed d'Artagnan lovingly while his hand twisted around d'Artagnan's cock the way he knew his lover loved.

d'Artagnan groaned loudly into their kiss as he tightened around Athos' cock as his orgasm ran through his body, come covering Athos' hand. Athos groaned in response and came hard inside of his lover; the two stayed locked together kissing gently as they both rode out their highs.

"I'm going to pull out and put the plug back in, that okay darling?" Athos asked, hand reaching up to brush hair out of his lover's dazed eyes.

"Okay." d'Artagnan agreed and whimpered when Athos gently pulled himself out of his lover and whined shifting on his feet when Athos slid the plug back into his well-fucked hole. Athos pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's neck as he pulled d'Artagnan's jeans back into place and he tucked his cock away.

"Do you think you can walk to the car?" Athos asked, cradling d'Artagnan in his arms the best he could.

"I'm not an invalid Athos." d'Artagnan huffed, cheeks still flushed.

"You did just let me take you over my desk at school." Athos deadpanned and chuckled when d'Artagnan whacked his arm halfheartedly.

"Just lend me your arm would you Professor?" d'Artagnan snarked and Athos smiled fondly at the words.

"I liked you better when you were bent over my desk groaning my title out." Athos grumbled and d'Artagnan huffed as he and Athos shuffled out of the classroom towards where Athos' car was parked.

d'Artagnan glanced up and smiled when he saw Aramis being cradled in Coach Porthos' arms, he waved with his free hand at Aramis who winked before nuzzling his face into his lover's neck.

"What was that?" Athos asked as he helped d'Artagnan settle on the passenger seat.

"Oh nothing." d'Artagnan smiled as he tugged Athos down for another kiss before giving him a knowing grin.

"You going to make good on your promise back there?"

"Depends on how good you are on the ride home." Athos responded.

"Oh Professor you have no idea how good I can be." d'Artagnan purred and Athos blushed at the seductive purr and he knew just what d'Artagnan was capable was. He was right; d'Artagnan would be his death, but what a way to go.


End file.
